megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
SwordMan.EXE (anime)
SwordMan.EXE is an antagonist in MegaMan NT Warrior Axess, Stream, and Beast. He has a split personality that is divided among his three swords that changes depending on which sword is in the main body. SwordMan has never appeared as a regular NetNavi, and instead has three different incarnations from completely different origins. In Axess, he appears as a Darkloid under the command of ShadeMan.EXE. In Stream, he appears as a Asteroid Navi, and in Beast, he appears as a Zoanoroid. Darkloid He appears late in the series as a Darkloid. He joins FridgeMan, BrightMan and StarMan in a raid on DenTech City. They are challenged by SearchMan and ThunderMan. Although the battle was four to one, the Darkloids lose and retreat. SwordMan tries to eliminate Lan when the latter is at the park with Maylu. SwordMan summons a Dimensional Area and uses Sonic Blade to make Lan drop his Synchro Chip, but Maylu retrieves it, and then Cross Fusion MegaMan leads SwordMan to the playground and tricks him into entering the playhouse, where SwordMan gets stuck. Unable to accept defeat, the red sword detaches from the main body and attacks, but is easily deleted and the other two retreat. He is later partnered with FridgeMan to find MistMan and recruit him into the Darkloids. However, MistMan is in a huge Arabian style castle and it's filled with booby traps. Lan and Maylu are also in the castle. A Dimensional Area is created and they fight over MistMan's lamp, whose possession switches several times. In the end, MistMan falls into Lan and Maylu's hands and he deletes FridgeMan and SwordMan. SwordMan is later revived by Dr. Regal to distract the NetPolice, but is deleted again. Hundreds of Darkloid SwordMen appear in episode 32 of Stream as part of an army that conquered the cyberworld. They are quickly deleted by C.F. ProtoMan. Asteroid SwordMan appears as an Asteroid Navi given to Deep Kawase by Slur in episode 43, robbing three banks. He later appears attacking an armored vehicle full of money when Dark Miyabi was looking for his wallet, and Miyabi learns that Kawase is SwordMan's operator. When Netto Hikari and Dingo confront Kawase as he tried to get away with all the money he stole, he uses his Dimensional Chip to materialize SwordMan into the real world. Netto and Dingo cross fuse to fight him, but SwordMan collapses the floor beneath them, bringing them to the next floor which is filled by explosive traps set by Kawase. SwordMan gets the upper-hand before a newly cross fused Miyabi saves the two and deletes him with the Muramasa. An army of Asteroid SwordMen are distributed to people by Slur in episode 48, where one fights C.F. GyroMan and C.F. MagnetMan. He knocks Charlie down, but Tesla saves him with a Spreader Gun and deletes SwordMan, though she comically hits Charlie as well. Another one appears in episode 50 alongside a copy of Asteroid BombMan.EXE and Asteroid SparkMan.EXE. They attempt to chase after Enzan and Netto’s car, however Netto plugs Rockman into a tanker, and he drives it in front of one of BombMan’s bombs, exploding the tanker and cutting them off. Another appears among a horde attacking Amerope. Zoanoroid Zoano SwordMan is seen briefly in episode 23. He is a member of Falzar's army that is deleted by Colonel.EXE. Gallery SwordManEXEBlue.png|SwordMan's blue head. SwordManEXEYellow.png|SwordMan's yellow head. Category:Characters voiced by Paul Dobson Category:Male NetNavis Category:Males Category:Darkloid Category:Asteroid Navi Category:Zoanoroid Category:Antagonists Category:Solo Navi